


A Sun Among Stars

by SephtisThan



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, i got a lot o snippets so im collecting them in one place, its that Sci-Fi au lads!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephtisThan/pseuds/SephtisThan
Summary: A collection of my snippets written for the Fallen Hero Sci-Fi AU.





	1. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi's POV

It’s late, and you still can’t sleep. The bed is hardly comfortable anyway, hard and falling apart as it is. You’ve been debating whether to get up and wander around, you’d rather not wake anyone up, though, so you just sit.

A tap on the window. Light, but persistent. You glance up, meeting hazel eyes on the other side of the glass. Long unruly black hair. You sit up.

Glance towards the door for second before darting over to the window, pulling it open. Keiron gives you a grin, and he's missing one of his front teeth. You're pretty sure it was there the last time you saw him.

"Kei!" You almost hiss, and he rests his elbows on the windowsill, leaning forward. "What are you doing? It's almost midnight."

"I ran away again," He says, as if that explains why he's appearing at your window so late, but then he continues. "... Did you wanna go see if we can see the stars tonight?"

You glance over your shoulder again, a nervous habit, just in case, before huffing. "You're lucky my family's asleep, Keikei."

He shrugs, leaning away from the window and gives you a sheepish smile. “We haven’t done it in a while. You looked sad today,” Keiron says quietly.

You’re already shoving on your shoes. “Move,” you huff, scrambling out the window with his help, being as quiet as possible.

You scale the buildings together, he grabs you a couple of times before you fall, and you steady him when he wavers.

Push and pull.

Watching out for each other.


	2. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiron's POV

It’s quieter up here, away from the noisy streets and the shady people that exist in this part of the city. The climb is always dangerous, using pipes and narrow ledges to make your way up, up. But you help each other, and it’s always worth it.

Most nights you can’t see the stars through the smoke and haze. On rare, lucky nights though, you can glimpse a couple.

On nights like those, you aren’t even looking at the stars.

You look at her.

There’s a kind of wonder on her face when she sees them twinkle through the smog, something you don’t see any other time. You look away before she catches you, adjusting your eyepatch and pulling your hair back into a loose ponytail, pretending to be preoccupied.

“You’re not even looking,” She says, clicking her tongue. “We don’t get to see the stars like this every night, you’re just going to ignore it?”

“I was just tying up my hair!” You snap back, huffing slightly. Glance at her out of the corner of your eye. She’s smirking. Smiling? You turn your eye skyward.

She shifts next to you, quietly, and you lean back against the roof slightly.

“I’ve been appreciating the view, don’t worry.”

Vi makes a sound like she doesn’t believe you.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiron's POV

She looks at you disapprovingly when you return. You know it’s probably because you came back late, as opposed to the reason you were out in the first place. Still, you can’t help but pull your scarf up a little, just to hide the marks on your neck.

“You look like shit,” She says, and you’re glad that’s the line she went for above everything else. You sneer slightly in response, running a hand through your hair.

“What else is new,” You respond, slapping down some money on the table. “At least we can eat today.”

She looks at you, from where she sits on the couch, long and hard and you think she’s almost frowning. Shit, do you really look that bad?

Hazarding a glance in the window you find that, yes, yes you do. Your neck is covered in hickeys (you pull the scarf up a little further) and the bruise on your cheek looks worse than you thought it would. That'll take a while to heal.

“You know there are easier ways to get money, right?”

You glance back at her. Flash her a grin. You know it’s doesn’t carry across the same confidence it usually does, but you do it anyway. “This is more profitable.”

For who, though?


	4. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiron's POV (really vague, just some pining bullshit)

She seems a lot brighter, up here, among the stars. It reminds you of when you were children, and you would pull the most ridiculous bullshit just to make her smile. When you’d climb up on the rooftops to look at the sky.

It had always seemed so out of your reach, exploring like this, leaving your home, having people you could rely on. Sure, you’d been hopeful, so had she, but there was a while there where you both were so distracted by trying to survive that you didn’t get to just live.

You wonder, absentmindedly, what it would be like to be able to thread your fingers with hers, press a kiss to her cheek. If maybe, things wouldn’t change so dramatically, the universe wouldn’t shift if you could be waking up with her in your arms.

But you know they would. Things would change, because they always will, and even taking one step would change the way she looked at you. She’s your friend. She’s your universe. You don’t want to ruin that. Being in her presence is enough.

You don’t want to sway too far to the left or right lest you fall off the tightrope that you have so carefully walked for years. Not too distant, staying away to hide how you feel, because then she wouldn’t care either. But not too close, too warm, too fond because she might look at you with disgust.

You keep walking that tightrope. Carefully. One foot after the other.


	5. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiron's POV

You huff slightly to yourself, placing Vi down on the bed in her quarters as gently as possible, careful not to disturb her. The others had offered to carry her back after she'd fallen asleep against you in the lounge area, but seeing as it was your shoulder she'd been resting on, you took it upon yourself to get her back to her room.

Wrap the blankets around her shoulders gently, brush the hair out of her eyes. She yawns, shifts, but doesn't quite wake as you sit at the edge of the bed. You can't help the fond smile that forms.

You also can't help the words that fall from your lips in that moment.

"I love you, Vi," Quietly, scared to wake her. "More than you could ever know," Your thumb brushes her cheek. She mumbles, buries her face into her pillow and you pull back. "That's never going to change."

You stand once more, stepping away, turning and moving for the door. You don't see her open an eye to watch your retreating form.


	6. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin of Keiron's eye scars in this AU.   
Keiron's POV.  
TW:  
\- Extreme Violence  
\- Death  
\- Eye Trauma

“Hey, kid.”

The voice catches you off guard, and instinctively you freeze up. You’d memorised the backstreets in this area, the alleyways that people ignore. People avoid them because they look dangerous. You use them for the exact same reason.

Perhaps you should have remembered that there's a reason they’re dangerous.

You glance to your left. Up, to meet the eyes of the three figures lurking in the dark alcove. The middle one grins, straightens up and steps towards you. You step back. He’s bigger than you, taller by at least a foot and, unfortunately for you, armed. Spiked, fingerless gloves.

“You’re a little too young to be wandering through places like this, you know,” He says, and you step back again, eyeing his two friends warily as they move from behind him, blocking off both of your escapes. “It’s dangerous you know.”

“What do you want?” Your voice almost fails you. It’s quiet, almost cracks, but you’re not panicking yet. You need to stay level headed if you want to get out of this.

His gaze drops to the bag slung over your shoulder. Oh. So it’s to be a mugging.

“No,” You say instinctively, voice stronger this time. You turn away from him ever so slightly, just to put yourself between him and the bag. You're carrying the salvage that’s going to buy your lunch for the next week, you can’t afford to lose it.

The man pauses, narrowing his eyes on you and he steps forward again. Your back hits the wall. “It wasn’t a request, kid,” He almost growls.

“ _ No _ ,” You bare your teeth at him, a meek attempt to be intimidating. The only thing you accomplish is making the man to the left chuckle quietly. Amused.

The man in front of you considers you for a moment, lips curled into a scowl. And then something in his eyes changes and he’s looking at you differently. Sizing you up. Like a predator. You feel your throat close up.

“Well, if you’re not going to hand over the bag, why don’t we have a little  _ fun _ instead?” He grins, wide, with pointed teeth.

_ That _ is when the panic sets in. Wide-eyed, back pressed against the wall you glance between the three men, trying to figure out which way you could run if you had an opening.

There’s no opening.

Then he reaches for you, for what, your shoulder? Arm? Hair? God, not the hair. You do the only thing you can. You bite down on his hand, on his fingers. Hard. Not enough to sever them, but hard enough to make them bleed.

The uppercut you deliver to his chin as a follow up isn’t particularly strong, but his tongue takes an awful lot of collateral damage as he bites down on it. He hisses out a curse, stumbles back a step as blood drips from his lips.

“You little  _ shit _ ,” He snarls and you bolt, ducking under the arms of the man to his right. You just need to make it to the street. It’s only ten metres. You only need to make it ten metres. And then there's a fist in your hair, yanking you back.

You drop the bag as he drags you to the ground.

There’s a knee in your stomach, pinning you down. He swings at you, mad, angry beyond belief. You feel a droplet of blood - his, still dripping from his mouth - on your cheek before you feel the skin of your cheek split. Before the spikes on his gloves cut through your brow. Brings his fist down again and it  _ hurts _ . 

Your skull pounds from the impact with the concrete.

There’s blood in your eyes and it hurts no matter how much you blink, like your head is splitting open. You screw your eyes shut, letting out a choked sob. You’re absently aware of the orange glow now filling the alleyway.

“Oh shit, oh  _ shit _ , the kid’s a weaver-” One of the men, off to the side.

The blows stop, for just a moment, and there’s a jolt of energy like lightning up your spine. The feeling of pure adrenaline in your veins. Hold onto that feeling, as if it were a lifeline. You clench your fists. A choked scream, turning into a gurgle, the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Open your eyes. Eye. You still can’t see out of your right one, and your head still feels as though you’d been used as a battering ram against a metal door and lost. Clench your jaw tight, as if that would combat the pain.

The alleyway is quiet.

You turn your head, slowly, to the left. Next to you lies the man. Still. Silent. A shard of glass directly through his forehead.

Eyes still open.

You don’t scream. Even if you did it would have been a hoarse sound, choked off by sobs, scrambling back. You don’t scream when you almost trip over the body of one of the other men either, also impaled with fragments of glass and metal from the floor of the alleyway.

What you do instead is grab your bag, scan the contents to make sure it’s all still there, make sure everything is in one piece. Absentmindedly you realise your fingers are numb.

You leave the alleyway, sticking to your shadowy routes and paths.

You can’t very well walk out onto the street covered in blood.

You’re not sure how long it takes for you to make your way back into the apartment you had been squatting in. Staying for as long as you could, before you were found. 

“Vi?” You call. Your voice cracks. No response. She must not be back yet. 

Swallowing dryly, you dump the bag on the ground by the door, half stumbling to the bathroom. Your vision is blurring, and you feel lightheaded, but you press your palms against the edge of the sink.

_ A hand, pulling at your hair. _

_ Pushing you down. _

No.

Grab a rag, clean the mess that is your face. Your hands are shaking too much, your vision not clear enough to even consider stitching up the lacerations across your eye.

_ Phantom fingers, gripping at your hair, yanking at it hard enough to hurt. _

**NO.**

You grab the file on the edge of the sink, glaring at your reflection defiantly.

Sharpen your teeth, boy. It doesn’t matter how many times you cut your lip on the file. Next time they try to lay their hands on you, you’ll be able to bite them off.

The next time you bite, you’ll make sure it hurts.


End file.
